1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image holding member for an image forming apparatus, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A photoreceptor having a photosensitive layer including an organic photoconductive compound as a main component has been actively studied since, compared with a conventionally used photoreceptor including an inorganic photoconductor (selenium, zinc oxide, cadmium sulfide, silicon, or the like) as a main component, it has a number of advantages, such as ease of preparation, relatively low cost, ease of handling, excellent thermal stability, and the like, as.
In particular, a photoreceptor including a function separation type photosensitive layer having a multiple-layer structure, in which a charge generating function and a charge transporting function of the photoconductor are assigned, respectively, to the respective separate functional layers, and a material having a function of generating charges and a material having a function of transporting the charges are incorporated into a charge generating layer and a charge transporting layer, respectively, has already been put to practical use.